The invention relates to an arrangement of a multiplicity of LEDs (light-emitting diodes) which emit approximately in the same direction and thus form an areally extended light source.
In the construction of very intensive light sources based on the assembly of a multiplicity of light-emitting diodes (referred to hereinafter as LED chips or as LEDs for short), a plurality of these elements are applied on a common carrier. Contact-connection takes place outside the common carrier, the individual elements being connected to one another. For relatively small arrangements comprising two by three LEDs or two by n LEDs, for example, this method may be successfully applicable.
For a known two-dimensional occupancy of an area with LEDs, hitherto interspaces have been provided between the LEDs for the mounting of the multiplicity of LEDs, as described for example in accordance with US 2004/0233671 A1.
The dense packing of the light-emitting diodes that is intended, depending on the state of development furthermore leads to evolution of heat that accordingly has to be taken into account.
Previous solution possibilities were sought for example by enlarging the chip area over which the light from the LED is emitted. However, large-area LEDs are more difficult to produce and the yield decreases greatly as the size increases. In practice, this means that high production costs have to be taken into account. A further possibility for optimizing the luminous efficiency of an areal arrangement of light sources relates to positioning the LEDs on a common carrier. However, this has the disadvantage that the packing density of the LEDs depending on unit of area is not optimal.